If You Would Let Me
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Why are your eyes so tempting? I seem to smile whenever I see your dark face. My heart knows what it shouldn't want, but I can't help it when your hand is against mine. If you would let me, could I stay in your arms a little longer? Dark PitxPit Pit's POV


I have a thing for this couple, okay?

_If You Would Let Me_

Those dark blue eyes…

I get lost within them.

That unnerving smile…

It makes my knees weak.

That fallen angel…

I've fallen in-love with him.

Palutena would probably laugh at my foolishness. I wonder if she's watching me now…

I'm walking these hallways alone. I'm trying to find a way to tell him.

Tell my other self.

How much I've fallen for him. How much I wish I could be with him. How much I don't want him to ever leave my embrace.

I'm looking for him. Figures when I want that stupid angel I cant find him.

He always sneaks up on me at a bad time.

Is it wrong if I love him?

I've stayed up countless nights trying to find that answer. Is it a sin?

I let out a heavy sigh and stop walking.

My feet suddenly feel tried.

My head, my body, my _heart_ all feel so dreadfully tired.

_What if he rejects me?_

My heart tightened at that thought. I ran a hand through my brown hair and tried to calm myself down.

I've only told one other person I loved them.

He was an angel too. Heh, I guess I have a thing for them.

"_What do you mean you **love **me?" He pulled away from my grasp. "That's wrong! We're both male! We're best friends for Palutena's sake!"_

"_I-I'm sorry…" I looked at my feet, feeling my heart shatter. "Is this so wrong?"_

"_Yes!" He screamed. "Yes it is!"_

_I looked up and saw his short, green hair fall into his furious purple eyes._

_He looked just like everyone else._

_But I thought he was different._

"_Just…" He fought with himself. "Just d-don't talk to me anymore, okay?"_

_My blue eyes widened._

"_You're weird now." He turned his back on me and walked away._

_I gave a soft smile as a tear fell down my cheek. "Weird, huh?"_

"Pit?" I gave a startled jump and turned around to see my darker reflection staring back at me.

He looked so worried.

"Pit, what's wrong?" Dark Pit pressed his palm to my cheek and I almost sighed and leaned into it. "You're crying."

_I am?_

Dark Pit leaned in closer and studied me. "What happened?"

I almost smiled.

He sounded so protective. It was like, if I said a name, any name, he would run over to them and do whatever I wanted with them. He would kill them if I merely said so.

But does that equal love?

Probably not.

"Pit…" His voice was firm but his dark blue eyes were soft and comforting. "What happened?"

"_What happened_?" My voice spoke without my permission and I gave a heartless smile. "My love is unrequited… **That's** what happened." I shook my head, my eyes stung with tears. "It always is."

"Pit…" Dark Pit looked hurt. "What are you saying? _Who_ do you love?"

I gave a loud sigh. "I love _you_." I closed my eyes against the surprised jolt the Angel of Darkness gave me. I could almost _feel_ his surprise.

"I… Pit…" He hesitated.

I shut my eyes tighter as new tears came close to my lids. I pressed against Dark Pit in an attempt to get away. "I know, I know, okay?!" I screamed. Tears spilled freely down my hot cheeks, but I didn't open my eyes.

I couldn't.

"I know I shouldn't! I know it's not possible!" My voice cracked and was reduced to a pathetic rasp. I pressed harder against his warm chest.

How can someone with no heart be so warm?

"I know it's wrong, but… I-I just…" A sob broke through my words. "I can't help it when you're always around… You never let me down… You're always here… W-With me… E-Everyday I see your smiling face… I can't help it…" I felt his hand clamp over my wrist. I shook my head. "N-No, please… Just let me go. I don't want to be around you anymore. Please…"

"Pit," I felt his voice fall on my ear in soft whispers. It made my heart melt and my tears fall faster. "I can't let you go. I'll die. I need you."

"S-Stop…" I shoved my elbow in his chest, but he only tightened his grip on me. "P-Pit…" I cried harder when I felt him wrap his strong arms around my shoulders.

I could feel his chin rest on my shoulder.

My heartbeat quickened.

"S-Stop—"

"No." He whispered. I could smell strawberries around him. That jerk had been in my patch again. "I'll never stop and I'll never let you go."

"Why…?" I sobbed.

"Because I've fallen in-love with you."

My blue eyes widened and I felt Dark Pit sigh against my neck. "Wh—"

"I don't care if this is wrong. All I want, all I _need_, is you, Pit. You fill the emptiness inside me. You chase away the darkness and add light. You—"

I broke his embrace around me and gave him a hard kiss.

I ran my fingers through his soft, dark-brown hair and pulled him closer to me.

He cupped my face and wiped my tears away with his soft hands. I felt him press into the kiss and I could taste fresh strawberries on his lips.

I smiled.

I might be kissing him now, but he'll be in hell later for eating my precious strawberries.

_Kir Sirin_


End file.
